karlsstarwarscampaignfandomcom-20200213-history
Karl's Star Wars Campaign Wiki
http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Silri%7CSilri Welcome to the Karl's Star Wars Campaign Wiki A Wiki for use of the players and GM of KarlGreyJedi's D20 Star Wars game based on the Saga Edition rule set by Wizards of the Coast. Opening Crawl It is nearly 15 years after the Battle of Yavin and things are finally starting to look up for a struggling New Republic. The Empire is a shadowed remnant of itself, Luke Skywalker's Jedi Academy on the jungle moon of Yavin 4 produces more and more powerful Jedi by the year, and much of the territory of the Old Republic has been regained. But from the shadowed corners of the Unknown Regions a new figure calling himself Master Vandrick dubbed by his followers only as "The Master" has emerged. An exiled member of the old Jedi order Vandrick sees the constant fluctuating of governments and ongoing military conflicts as being the result of The Force's attempts to achieve balance destroying the lives of many and sees breaking from this influenced as the only way the people of the galaxy can truly be free. He seeks to vanquish the hold of The Force on the people of the galaxy; even if it means changing what it means to be alive. On the planet of Gydon our heroes have been lured into a meeting with Vandrick who has a very special expedition in mind... The Machinations of the Master Its been several Months since the Master guided our hero's along his scheme to destroy what the Jedi call the mysterious "Force" the man who calls himself Master Vandrick, has begun to slowly reveal his plans to members of his faction, but as the plot unfolds. Each of our heroes must choose, will they help their master and perhaps bring about the new order he promises? Or see to it that his project doesn't see fruition? To make matters worse relations with the Empire and the Republic have been tenuous for some time now, and instability within the Senate and the Moff council has slowly surfaced. As the two governments question how they can handle the crisis, they have both begun to seek help from possible mercenaries to uncover the Masters plot before its too late. Whispers in every corner have intelligence operatives across the galaxy trying to uncover the Masters secret's. Making many Senators and political entities nervous as to what the future holds, its an intriguing time, a conspicuous time and very little time is left before our hero's will be faced with their choice. Will they be prepared for what unfolds next? Rumors are spreading, lies are colluded with in every corner, will the people that the Crew trust turn out to be their worst enemies? It is too soon to tell. 'Cast of Characters' Players: Febostaf Hotaru Otasi Allies: Brema Corler Vix Decker Halson Drunk Guy Ilthya Keeper Rashiir (Rakatan Spirit) Eejil Kendrick The Red Lady Yanran Enemies: Master Vandrick Senator Ishaira of the Hapes Consortium Other: Baron von Edington Chaf'orm'bintrano aka Aristocra Formbi Chancellor Consano (Algrai) Doctor Felix Gorbo the Hutt Blue Eyes Mirish Tygron (former Hapan Commander) The Holocron of Darth Zannah Hollow (dark sentient crystal) Ikenzelu (twi'lek spymaster for Indali) Mara Jade Mia-Sanai (Cerean Historian) Moff Drenlin Morean (Algrai Commissioner of Education) Naked Militia Man Nightsister Silri Quarren Slave Trader Rek Pedd (Duros scientist) Rizz (Rodian Hunter) Teenager Tyra Zakarisz Ghent Deceased: Black Suns Criminal Organization Commander Zandras Jedi Knight Ayurra Dresh (Devaronian Comrade) Kellran the Hunter Red Haired Jedi Trandoshan Bounty Hunter The Man in Black Champion of the Arena Tam Indali / Eeros The Saboteur Cerani (Algrai greeter, daughter of Consano, assassin) Granny Characters from Far Far Away: Osiris Rasputin The Queen Unknown Goa'uld General Summonus Gathering Forces: Current Missions Febostaff: Constructing the Knights of Cortosis, Commanding the Separatist droid armies Hotaru: Re-acquisition of Rakattan Technology, Forging Alliances, Developing spy network. Indali: Fortifying a position with the Goa'uld system Lords, The resurrection of the Sith order, finding a new Sith temple, Preparing the Separatist Inquisiton. Known Organizations The New Republic The Imperial Remant The Hutt Cartel The Hapes Consortium The Chiss Ascendency The Confederacy of Independent Systems The Jedi order The Infinite Empire The Sith Order The Iron Nights The Nightsisters of Dathomir The planetary states of the Algerai The Goauld Empire Leads: This is a section for the players to take note of the information they've already collected about the campaign and the possible missions currently available to them. Rakata Prime Gathering Forces (see link for current resources) The Graveyard (Final location of discontinued Rakatan projects) No Longer Available: A Mysterious Droid on Mustafar, An excavation from the Remnant Past Missions and Places: This is a section for the players to take note of any past knowledge of importance from older encounters. Player's Ship YT-1930 Gydon The Peacekeeper (Vandrick's Star Destroyer) Tatooine Lok Coruscant Taris Munnilist Geonosis A Darkened Moon (Outer Rim) Durace (a world of purple storm clouds) Goauld Homeworld [Karl's Note:do you mean their new colony?] An Icy Sphere (Far Edge of Unknown Regions) Datho mir (The Seven Stones) Hapes Alternative Universes and Cannon Flexible Sessions: ST/SW Crossover: Ancient Rakatan Vessel Gate Trek Wars The Age of Revan New Series Preview: Links to Related Wikis and Sites: Karl's Star Wars Wiki Season 2 Karl's Stormwrack Campaign Wookieepedia Karl's Deviant Art Collections Star Wars RPG Index Wizard's Dice Roller Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse